Escape
by PhantomXtasy
Summary: Still working on it. Danny and his classmates are at some really creepy fairground. A Rollercoster-Trip changes all their lifes. Stuck in the Ghostzone, Danny has to free them all. But HOW? -Rated T, blood and some really depressing things will follow-
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Hello and Welcome to my first Upload/Fanfic ever!

I'm apologizing in advance for my bad english.

So i'm honest and tell you: I got no idea if this already exists. I can't remember if i read this somewhere or if this just popped into my mind. (No i can't make a difference between reality and phantasy)

So, Let's start!

* * *

_**Is this safe?**_

"What's better than spending a whole day with your class AND your teacher at a fairground?" Danny bleated. His best friends, Sam and Tucker nodded as they walked trough the entrance.

"Seriously dude, they could give us a free day instead! I'd be ok with a Nastyburger and no school the whole day! This excursion is HORRIBLE." Tucker said while looking at his classmates. "Yeah, Nastyburger at 9AM, why not?" Danny giggled. "I'm hungry." Tuck said.

"STAY TOGETHER KIDS! I DON'T WANT TO GET BACK TO SCHOOL WITH PEOPLE MISSING!" Lancer announced.

Everyone just sighed. "This is annoying. Fenturd is with us, how can we even party?" Dash protested loudly. Paulina and some other girls giggled while they were obviously talking about Fenton.

Danny set up his angry look, which caused nothing but more laughter.

"Mr. Baxter! This isn't for fun, ok? We're doing something... serious here!"

"Something serious? We're at a FAIRGROUND. How can you fit Serious with Fairground. It doesn't fit at a-" "SILENCE!" Lancer yelled, this time.

"I can't believe this, it's a horrible journey, and look at the attractions! They loo like they're going to crumble soon!" Sam said in an annoyed voice.

Tucker and Danny just agreed and continued walking.

Few steps further, they came to halt. "Why are we stopping?" Star asked confused. "Here's just a rollercoaster, and...it looks horrible..."

"WE'RE GOING TO LEARN ABOUT PHYSICS! IN A ROLLERCOASTER!"Lancer pronounced.

The teenagers looked confused, and watched each other, hoping this would be a joke.

No one said anything while they examinated the whole rollercoaster. It looked rusty, as if it had been standing there for YEARS. The rollercoaster wobbled and creaked badly

" ... Uhm... Are you serious? I mean, this rollercoaster looks pretty dangerous and stuff, and.. There's not even a queue... And the showman also looks creepy..." Danny said quietly, but hard enough to understand.

Lancer just smiled and told everyone to calm down. Rollercoasters are the safest conveyances on earth.

"That's what he said" Kwan said anxiously.

Everyone just laughed, doubtful.

"I'm not sure about this at all. It actually really looks like it had been there for years... And the showman... I don't trust him. I don't trust anything at all." Danny said as soon as his ghost sense went on.

* * *

So uhm yeah Prologue, so you know where it's happening

Uhm i never wrote any fanfic and i'd be happy for some tipps, how i should write and stuff... Uhm.

Google Translate obviously was my best friend for this ha :'D

Review and stuff and uhm thank you!


	2. A Dangerous Trip

_Dangerous Trip_

"What's going on?" Sam asked as soon as Danny's Ghostsense went on.

Danny looked around, worried, trying to find some ghosts, or at least a sign of a ghost being near.

"I don't know, i... i can't see any ghost... and i can't see one either... What the..." Danny mumbled quietly while looking around. "I'm so worried about all this" he said while looking at the old, creepy showman. This last looked at Danny, evily grinning, as his eyes turned bloody red. Danny stood still in shock.

_Oh no...What now... I.. I can't go away, can't transform into ghost... This sure is going to end bad! What can i do... Shit... I have... I must...I don't know, i can't! I have to invent some good lie... _

"M-Mr. Lancer? I-i feel pretty bad and uh i-i just uh can i go to the toilet plea-"

"Oh Danny! Are you afraid? Don't make me laugh! I already said it's safe!" Lancer interrupted while giggling a little. He smiled at Danny and took him with the shoulder.

"But ! There is going something bad to happen! I swear! I have a seriously bad feeling about this!" Danny replied in a scared voice, trying to get Lancer's hand off his shoulder. His reaction made everyone even more insecure. His classmates stared at him, eyes wide open, breathing heavily and shaking.

"IS THIS FINAL DESTINATION OR SOMETHING? C'MON IGNORE HIM LET'S TAKE THIS BEHIND US." Valerie said as she appeared from nowhere. She turned to Danny and gave him a bad was certainly pissed off. "The earlier we do it, the quicker it's over!" she told everyone.

All the other Teenagers were standing behind her, shaking,, afraid. The roller coaster started to wobble slowly, and squeaked loudly as soon as the wind blew. Crows were on the highest hill of the coaster screeching in a horrible tone. Their screeching reminding of some bad person laughing, in a high pitch voice. The sky above the rollercoaster clouds appeared and started hiding the sun.

"Oh gosh and now?" Sam asked fearfully, while watching the sky darken quickly.

"I don't give a fuck if something happens to them. I told them, so they don't have to blame me! I seriously can't help them if they don't listen!" Danny said in an angry voice while making some stressful hand gestures.-

"Everything is my fault! ALWAYS! It's their problem if something's gonna happen! **I can't die, i'm a fucking ghost**!" He whispered angrily, with an evil grin. He breathed heavily, tears starting to show up in his bright blue eyes. Sam and Tucker were worried even more, and looked at Danny with a sad and afraid look.

" ... But i care for you guys... I don't want anything to happen to you" He said, now calmly, while tears were dropping. He still tried to fake a smile. "I hope nothing's gonna happen. Maybe everything will be fine, you know?"

As soon as Danny stopped talking, the showman appeared and told everyone to be silent, and to enjoy the ride. The time Danny spoke with his friends, Lancer already got the tickets.

"So... I hope you're going to enjoy this ride... As if it's _**gonna be your last**_." he announced with an evil smirk on his dark, old face. He was pretty thick, and his eyes were surrounded by dark circles.

Everyone was worried to death now, except Lancer of course, who thought to be HIP.

"Yo get in! It's gonna be cool!" he laughed, trying to sound cool, which obviously failed.

The poor teenagers didn't know if they should laugh, or cry.

Why has their professor to be like that.

They finally started to get in the first wagon looked burned, and got a laughing skull on it, which eyes turned red as soon as the whole crew entered. Lancer sat in the first wagon, telling the others "It's gonna be easier for you!". Sam, Danny & Tucker sat just behind him, just in case.

Behind them...

"DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Paulina yelled out as she was about to sit in the wagon. "THERE WAS SOMEONE SCREAMING, OR LAUGHING, I, I'M AFRAID!" She started shaking and paniced, trying to get out off the wagon.

"Hey sweety stay cool it's gonna be fun!" Dash reassured her, hold her and gave her pats on her shoulder.

The three friends, Tucker Danny and Sam looked at eachother, with a doubtful look.

_I seriously hope nothing is going to happen... I'm afraid... So much..._

**"ENJOY THIS TRIP, TO HELL! HAHAHAHA!" **the showman yelled out laughing as soon as he pushed the start button.

The wagons began to move, slowly, creaking. Danny looked at both Sam and Tucker with a doubtful and stressed look. His eyes trying to say "This is going to be our last ride...".

The wagon slowly got pushed up, and as soon as they were on the top of the coaster, they could see something green, right underneath them.

Green.. Glowing...

_The ghostzone _Danny thought, agonized.


End file.
